Roklamori Angelus
Category: HeroesCategory: Characters Personal Data Name Roklamori Angelus Debut Chapter #3: National Treasure Personal Birth Date June 09 Age 65 (deceased) Gender Male Height Unknown Blood type O+ Classification Ex- Secret Service Agent Occupation Twiddle Brothers Phantom Sensei Spiritual guide for Twiddle Brothers Affiliation Mina no Kuni Twiddle Brothers Team Twiddle Brothers Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Ijinnin Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Karuikami Tenshi(grandson) Shinka Tenshi (grandson) Shinreiryoku Tenshi (grandson) Tenkibame Tenshi(grandson) Tenshin Tenshi (grandson) Jigasenko Tenshi (grandson) Kuraikami Tenshi (grandson) Hewaieko Angelus (son) Jigokuhi Tenshi (son) Kashikoi-Hakuchi Tenshi(grandson) Element Air-sound, wind, cloud Animal- insect, dog, reptile, bat, dragon, bird, cat, fish, mammal Art- clay, painting, puppetry fire- smoke,electric, fire Aura- energy,passion, psychic, force body- blood, hair Body- bone, body, blood, hair D/R- slime, mucus, gum Dark- ghost, dark, poison Earth- sand, metal, earth Light- light, lightning S/P- sensory, paper, glass Water- water, ice, mist, plant, healing Ketto Genkai Acid release Air release Black Sand release Blaze release Blood release Boil release Bone release Bubble release Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Clay release Cloud release Compact Gold release Crystal release Dark release Dokushinjutsugan Dust release Earth release Electric release Energy release Explosion release Fire release Flower release fruit release fukyugan Gas release Ghost release Glass release Glue release Hair release Heat release Ice release Igurugan Ink release Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kurasogan Kyourestougan Lava release Light release Lightning release Magma release Magnet release Miraiyosokugan Sharin-mujougan Mirror release Mohougan Nova release Oil release Poison release Red Sand release Rock release Saiminjutsugan Scorch release Seed release Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Shadow release Shiyosukugan Snow release Sound release Spider gold release Stainless release Taiyokosengan Water release Web release White Sand release Wind release Wood release Jutsu Secret Angelus Style: Applause Secret Angelus Style: Baboon Fang attack Secret Angelus Style: Back Bind Secret Angelus Style: Banning Flames Secret Angelus Style: Binding whip Secret Angelus Style: Black lightning Secret Angelus Style: Blut Arterie Secret Angelus Style: Blut Vene Secret Angelus Style: Boiling Secret Angelus Style: Bomb thrust Secret Angelus Style: Bone cannon Secret Angelus Style: Bound lightning Secret Angelus Style: Cat cyclone Secret Angelus Style: Century hands, millennium Gold Secret Angelus Style: Character Bind Secret Angelus Style: Cicada Secret Angelus Style: Cloud Secret Angelus Style: Cornering Flare Secret Angelus Style: Crashing Flame Smack down Secret Angelus Style: Crawling Rope Secret Angelus Style: Crimson Flying locusts Secret Angelus Style: Crimson Razor Secret Angelus Style: Curtain Stripping Secret Angelus Style: Cushion return Secret Angelus Style: Dark coffin Secret Angelus Style: Dark coffin superior Secret Angelus Style: Death’s Breath Secret Angelus Style: Defensive Chasm Dark void Secret Angelus Style: Demon Seal Secret Angelus Style: Disintegrating Circle Secret Angelus Style: Dragon Crescent ice demon Secret Angelus Style: Eight joined Twin Cliffs Secret Angelus Style: Falling Star Secret Angelus Style: Final moon fang heaven slicer Secret Angelus Style: Fire Cannon Secret Angelus Style: Fire rack barrier Secret Angelus Style: Fire seer Secret Angelus Style: Five-way rock bind Secret Angelus Style: Flames of hell Secret Angelus Style: Flash blossom Secret Angelus Style: Flash Cry Secret Angelus Style: Flash Numbing Still Tiger Secret Angelus Style: Flying Dragon Striking thunder Cannon Secret Angelus Style: Force Sleep Secret Angelus Style: Fortress blaze Secret Angelus Style: Four-way burial barrier funeral Secret Angelus Style: Fracture Secret Angelus Style: Frozen heaven flower funeral Secret Angelus Style: Fun Spin lock Barrier Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the dragon’s tail Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the eagle’s wing Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the great beasts Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the honeycomb Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the saber tooth Secret Angelus Style: Glacier Vapor Storm Secret Angelus Style: God Flash Secret Angelus Style: God tells no lies Secret Angelus Style: Golden moon whip Secret Angelus Style: Goodbye box Secret Angelus Style: Great Seal Secret Angelus Style: Great surge fist Secret Angelus Style: Heating Secret Angelus Style: Heavenly root hairs on air, Tree root system Secret Angelus Style: Heavy performance hollow flash Secret Angelus Style: Heavy Strike White lightning Secret Angelus Style: Hell’s call death flame repentance seal Secret Angelus Style: Hells mesh demon beads Secret Angelus Style: Hexagonal array seal Secret Angelus Style: Hollow infinite flash Secret Angelus Style: Holy Step Secret Angelus Style: Hundred thousand light years rain Secret Angelus Style: Ice blade Demon dance Secret Angelus Style: Icicle flock Secret Angelus Style: Inverse Pyramid Crystal Secret Angelus Style: Jade Saber Secret Angelus Style: Last dance, Ice princess Secret Angelus Style: Lazy Spinning Top Secret Angelus Style: Light of the word Secret Angelus Style: Lightning thunder blade Secret Angelus Style: Lingering ice doll Secret Angelus Style: Love Secret Angelus Style: Maw sphere formation Secret Angelus Style: Million Shield Secret Angelus Style: Mist sword Secret Angelus Style: Mixed Beast God Secret Angelus Style: Moon fang heaven cutter Secret Angelus Style: Music Wish Secret Angelus Style: Nine lights sunlight bind Secret Angelus Style: Ninety-six capitol Fire suspended crucifying seal Secret Angelus Style: No step Secret Angelus Style: One hundred thousand blue step fence Dance Secret Angelus Style: One thousand coils white snake Secret Angelus Style: One thousand hand bright heaven calling seer Secret Angelus Style: One thousand page curtain Secret Angelus Style: One thousand years ice prison Secret Angelus Style: Orchid Sky Secret Angelus Style: Physical Camouflage Secret Angelus Style: Piano Secret Angelus Style: Pushback Armor Secret Angelus Style: Pushback ball Secret Angelus Style: Pushback Dome Secret Angelus Style: Pushback Shield Secret Angelus Style: Raging Lightning Fang Secret Angelus Style: Seal Secret Angelus Style: Single Blade Cremation Secret Angelus Style: Slaughtering blade formation no escape Secret Angelus Style: Smoke Escape Secret Angelus Style: Soul inhalation Secret Angelus Style: Spacial displacement Secret Angelus Style: Speed clones Secret Angelus Style: Spirit Weapon Secret Angelus Style: Subjugation of the heavens Secret Angelus Style: Summoning of the tracking sparrows Secret Angelus Style: Swallowing orb of rainbow mist Secret Angelus Style: Temporary Stasis Secret Angelus Style: Ten Akira Flash Secret Angelus Style: The drop Secret Angelus Style: The Nine aspects Secret Angelus Style: The shield Secret Angelus Style: Thrust fingers Secret Angelus Style: Thrust Secret Angelus Style: Thunder roar Secret Angelus Style: Time tells no lies Secret Angelus Style: Time-Out Drop Secret Angelus Style: Torch Secret Angelus Style: Triangle Piercing Eternal Bond Secret Angelus Style: Twin lotus blue flames Secret Angelus Style: Ultra Dragon fang flame Secret Angelus Style: White emperor imperial blade Secret Angelus Style: White Fall Blossom Slumber Secret Angelus Style: White lightning Secret Angelus Style: White Tree Secret Angelus Style: Yellow rods light Prison Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Roklamori is one of the main supporting characters of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is an injinnin ninja from the Mina no Kuni and the sensei of Twiddle brothers. He is also their spiritual guide and used to be the head of the Angelus clan. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad but has managed to establish an image for himself. __TOC__ Background Roklamori was born to the Angelus clan and is the second son of NovoruTenshi. He was born a few minutes before his brothers, Runi, Waineo, Poruako and Jenevu. He was one of the Angelus who were able to establish a good name for themselves and was a member of the second generation of the G6 Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Life force and Control Ninjutsu Roklamori is a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attacks. Nature transformation Roklamori has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Air transformation Air Release Ketto Genkai Cloud release Ketto Genkai Sound release ketto genkai Wind Release Ketto Genkai Animal styles Compact gold release ketto genkai Spider gold release ketto genkai Web release ketto genkai Arts Ink release ketto genkai Aura Transformation Energy release ketto genkai Body Transformation Blood release ketto genkai Body release ketto genkai Bone release ketto genkai Hair release ketto genkai Dark Transformation Dark release ketto genkai Ghost release ketto genkai Poison release ketto genkai Shadow release ketto genkai Disgusting Release Gum release ketto genkai Mucus release ketto genkai Slime release ketto genkai Earth transformation Crystal Release ketto genkai Dust release ketto genkai Earth release ketto genkai Magnet release ketto genkai Rock release ketto genkai Sand release ketto genkai Stainless release ketto genkai Fire Transformation Blaze release ketto genkai Electric release ketto genkai Explosion release ketto genkai Fire release ketto genkai Gas release ketto genkai Lava release ketto genkai Magma release ketto genkai Nova release ketto genkai Scorch release ketto Genkai Smoke release ketto genkai Light transformation Light release ketto genkai Lightning release ketto genkai S/P transformation Glass release ketto genkai Mirror release ketto genkai Paper release ketto genkai Water Transformation Boil release Ketto Genkai Bubble release ketto genkai Flower release ketto genkai Fruit Release ketto genkai Glue release ketto genkai Ice release ketto genkai Oil release ketto genkai Seed release ketto genkai Snow release ketto genkai Water release Ketto Genkai Wood Release Ketto genkai Other Animal Transformation Bat style Bird style Cat Style Dog style Dragon Style Fish Style Insect style Mammal style Reptile style Aura Transformation Force Passion Psychic Arts Art of Painting Art of Puppetry Puppetry with chakra threads Shadow puppetry Art of Sculpting S/P transformation Sensory Water Transformation Healing Dojutsu Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Dokushinjutsugan Fukyugan Hikarigan Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kurasogan Kyourestougan Miraiyosokogan Mohougan Rekodogan Saiminjutsugan Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Sharin-Rinnegan Shirogan Shiyosukugan Taiyokosengan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu